


Destiny

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, High School, OOC, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: AU, в котором у всех есть своё предназначение, о котором говорит надпись на твоём запястье.Лео – будущий инженер, мечтающий быть художником; Нико – «пустой».
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez
Kudos: 1





	1. Не художник

«Всё предопределено. Твоё будущее известно. У тебя нет выбора. Ужасно.» — думает Лео Вальдес, в очередной раз смотря на надпись на своём запястье, находясь в кабинете физики. «Инженер». А не слишком ли это скучно? Нет, он конечно любил возиться с чертежами, различными железяками, у него было много идей для изобретений, но Лео хотел рисовать. Вальдес любил это дело, у него даже неплохо получалось, может он даже пошёл бы в художественную школу и изображал натюрморты, от которых к выпуску его уже тошнило бы, но он не мог. Он — технарь, а таким, как считает общество, не место в искусстве. Ну не бред ли? Сколько художников, музыкантов и поэтов упустил этот мир из-за глупых надписей на запястьях и глупого предубеждения, что ты талантлив только в том, чем тебе «предначертано» заниматься.  
— Мистер Вальдес, вы ещё с нами? — обратилась к нему их учительница физики миссис Бек.  
Физика, информатика, математика, почти нет английского и испанского, совсем немного физкультуры и биологии, практически полностью отсутствую другие гуманитарные предметы. Разве это не рай для технаря? Хотя Лео был и с этим не согласен, ему осточертели эти уроки. Он бы с удовольствием попросил добавить в его расписание чуть больше языков, музыку и искусство, но Вальдес уже это делал и каждый раз ему отказывали. «Вы испортите свою успеваемость, мистер Вальдес. Вы предрасположены не к этим предметам. Да и в какой нормальной школе инженера пустят в музыкальный класс?»  
Надоело. Достало. Заебало.  
— Да. Да, я здесь.  
— Что ж, мистер Вальдес, может тогда расскажите нам о принципах радиосвязи?  
А ещё Лео учился в двенадцатом классе в Индианаполисе, штат Индиана. Лучше не придумаешь.

* * *

<tab> — Лео, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — он сидел в школьном кафетерии со своей подругой Пайпер Маклин, которая щёлкнула пару раз пальцами, выводя его из мыслей.  
— Конечно я тебя слушаю, Пайпс.  
— Да? И о что же я тебе сейчас говорила?  
— Что-то о вечеринке? Твой отец снова уезжает?  
— В этот раз тебе просто повезло.  
— Так я угадал? То есть я не…  
— Да, Лео, мой папа снова уезжает, предложили роль в фильме. — перебила она оправдывающегося парня. — И да, что-то о вечеринке. Пожалуйста, помоги с подготовкой.  
— Даже не знаю… — произнёс Вальдес, — у меня ведь ещё три урока.  
— Ладно, я отпрошу тебя с уроков, — поняла его Пайпер, — а ты поможешь мне с подготовкой. Идёт?  
— Идёт, — ответил Лео, улыбаясь, как чеширский кот.  
— Встретимся у выхода через пятнадцать минут. — Маклин схватила свою сумку и двинулась в сторону выхода из кафетерия.

* * *

Нет, Лео Вальдес, конечно, догадывался, что не любит вечеринки, но ведь не настолько.  
Ничего не предвещало беды, пока не появился Перси Джексон, который также, как и Лео пришёл на пару часов раньше, чтобы помочь Пайпер с подготовкой. В общем, у них были неплохие отношения, но иногда Перси очень и очень сильно бесил Вальдеса. Вот и тогда он вечно лез под руку, неуместно шутил и жутко тупил. Единственным препятствием для Джексона была Аннабет Чейз, которая и сдерживала от того, чтобы он вновь не залил всю кухню водой. (Что происходило постоянно.) От подготовки к вечеринке Лео устал, он хотел уйти домой, достать свой скетчбук и рисовать, пускай это у него и выходило плохо, но Маклин остановила его и уговорила остаться. Как у неё только выходило так заговаривать людей?  
И вот, сейчас он налетел на какого-то парня, который полностью слился с темнотой.  
— Смотри куда идёшь, — рыкнул парень, оборачиваясь.  
— Извини, эм-м… Нико, верно?


	2. Пустой

«Пустой». Так говорят о таких как Нико. На запястье ди Анджело нет надписи, которая ограничивала и направляла бы его по жизни. Ему ничто не мешает делать что он захочет, кроме общества. Тех, у кого пустые запястья, считают бесталантливыми. Им не отдают предпочтения при выборе на работу, но они свободны в выборе предметов, которые хотят изучать в школе, они свободны в выборе того, чем они хотят заниматься в будущем. Им трудно пробиться в жизни, но они могут делать что пожелают. Они совсем не пустые, они не куклы, не марионетки этой системы. Пустые те, кто ей глупо и бездумно подчиняются, кто не может сделать собственного выбора и вечно ждут чужой подсказки.  
— Нико, мяч! — мяч, который прилетел прямо в голову рассеянному ди Анджело. Как жаль, что никто не может отказаться от физкультуры в школьной программе.  
— Ауч!  
— Прости, Нико, — к нему подбежал Джейсон Грейс, от которого, по всей видимости, и прилетел снаряд. Парень выглядел виноватым.  
— Просил же, Джейсон, не кидай мне мячи, — произнёс темноволосый, потирая ушибленное место. — Я вне игры.  
— Прости… Может сводить тебя в мед. пункт?  
— Да брось, всего лишь мяч.  
— А вдруг у тебя сотрясение? — не слушая дальнейших слов Нико, Грейс схватил парня за руку и повёл в сторону медицинского кабинета. Да что не так с этим архитектором?

* * *

— Освобождение до конца дня? — спросил Нико, смотря на справку, которую дал ему школьный медик. — А не слишком ли много, Уилл.  
— Можешь считать это подарком, — оторвался Солас от своих бумажек.  
— И по какому же случаю мне достался такой подарок?  
— По такому, что тебе в голову мяч прилетел.  
— Или я просто тебе нравлюсь, — нагло ухмыльнулся ди Анджело.  
— Я смотрю, тебя сильно ударило. Иди уже, солнышко.  
— От солнца слышу, — кинул парень выходя из кабинета.  
Нет, он не встречался с Уиллом Соласом. Что это было? Возможно, флирт со школьным медиком. Нико знал, что нравится Соласу, а Уилл нравился ему, но ди Анджело был всего лишь двенадцатиклассником из Индианаполиса, а «его солнце» студентом медицинского университета, проходящим практику в их школе. Лучше и не придумаешь.

* * *

— Хей, Нико! — стоило ди Анджело выйти из школы, как тот услышал знакомый голос позади себя.  
— Чего тебе, Джексон? — устало и слегка раздражённо спросил Нико. Просто для справки Перси Джексон — капитан команды по плаванию и когда-то парень, в которого ди Анджело был влюблён.  
— Брось, Нико, чего так грубо, — Перси приобнял парня за плечи, тот практически сразу стряхнул с себя его руки. — Точно, без прикосновений. Прости, забыл.  
— Так что ты хотел? — чуть более дружелюбно произнёс Нико.  
— У Маклин будет вечеринка, не хочешь пойти?  
— «Пустой». — он изобразил кавычки — Забыл?  
— И?  
— Мне не будут там рады, — упёрся Нико.  
— Это Пайпер! Она и не рада тебе? Придумал!  
— Я не пойду.  
— А если я скажу, что там будет твоя сестра и пообещаю поговорить с тем симпатичным медиком?  
— Это слишком умно для тебя, Перси. Тебе что, Аннабет подсказывает?  
— А это было больно, — сыграл обиду Джексон.  
— Ладно, — сдался ди Анджело, — я буду. — Увидев улыбку Перси, Нико быстро добавил: — Но только потому что там будет Хейзел.  
— Всё ещё не твой тип? — ухмыльнулся зеленоглазый.  
— Больше не мой тип. Больше, Перси. — Он спустился по школьной лестнице и направился в сторону своего дома.

* * *

Уилла на вечеринке, конечно, не было. Хейзел прекрасно проводила время с Фрэнком. А Нико не понимал, что здесь забыл и мечтал слиться с темнотой, чтобы его никто не донимал.  
Мечтам ди Анджело пришёл конец, когда в него врезался парень в красной рубашке.


	3. Не такая плохая идея

Вечеринка. Ни Нико, ни Лео не понимали, как на это согласились, они оба не любили подобные мероприятия. Вальдес оправдывался тем, что это Пайпер, а она кого угодно уговорит помочь ей, а после и остаться на весь вечер. Ди Анджело просто беспокоился о своей сестре, которая была младше его только на год, ну или это была лишь отговорка, потому что игры на приставке давно кончились. Появиться здесь было ужасной идеей, так они оба считали.  
Кто мог подумать, что эти двое столкнутся именно на вечеринке.  
— Смотри куда идёшь, — рыкнул Нико на парня, налетевшего на него сзади.  
— Извини, эм-м… Нико, верно?  
Ди Анджело кинул взгляд на эту катастрофу в красной рубашке в клетку с закатанными рукавами и синих джинсах.  
— А ты Лео Вальдес, да? Один из лучших в техническом классе?  
— Ну зачем так официально? Просто Лео. — Он протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
— Инженер? — обратил своё внимание на надпись Нико.  
— Всего лишь дурацкая надпись, — он опустил рукава. — Она ничего ещё не значит и определять меня не может.  
— У тебя хотя бы есть будущее.  
— Говоришь так будто у тебя нет, — фыркнул технарь.  
Ди Анджело закатал рукава своего чёрного свитера.  
— Пустой?!  
— И? — он кинул холодный взгляд на Лео. — Какие-то проблемы с этим?  
— Нет-нет, что ты! А я всё не понимал, как ты можешь посещать предметы по всем направлениям… — он ненадолго замолчал, а после продолжил: — Мне кажется, тебе даже повезло. О тебе не могут судить лишь по одному слову на твоём запястье, тебя ничего не ограничивает. Хотелось бы и мне также, — вздохнул Вальдес.  
— Другие считают, что ты ничего не стоишь без этой надписи, что у тебя нет никаких талантов и будущего.  
— Ужасно.  
— Но ты не являешься марионеткой. Может всё не так уж и плохо, — пожал плечами Нико.  
— Я бы поменял это «будущее», — он сделал кавычки в воздухе, — на свободу как у тебя.  
— С чего бы это? — скрестил руки на груди ди Анджело.  
— Не хочу быть инженером. — Лео заметил заинтересованный взгляд собеседника. — Мечтаю попробовать себя в искусстве, но кто меня туда пустит. А у тебя все пути открыты.  
— Если бы… Вечно нужно что-то доказывать окружающим, показывать, что ты чего-то стоишь, иначе ты никто и звать тебя никак.

Так они ещё долго разговаривали и в результате пришли к тому, что они сильно похожи.  
— Так значит художник?  
— Ага.  
— А почему именно художник?  
— Я не знаю, не могу объяснить. Мне просто нравится рисовать и, кажется, это у меня неплохо выходит.  
— Знаешь что, подожди здесь. — Нико ушёл куда-то в глубь толпы, он вернулся спустя несколько минут, держа что-то в руке.  
— Ручка? — понял наконец Лео. — Зачем это?  
— Ничего не спрашивай, просто дай руку. — Вальдес решил не спорить и протянул левую руку. Нико взял парня за руку, снял зубами колпачок с ручки и, немного закатав рукав на руке парня, оставил аккуратную надпись: « _Художник_ ». — Плевать, что говорит эта глупая надпись, сегодня ты — художник.  
— Слушай, а тебя можно обнять? — переводя взгляд с руки на парня и обратно, спросил Лео.  
— Я не фанат прикосновений, но ты можешь попытаться, — ухмыльнулся ди Анджело, смотря на счастливого почти-художника.  
А Лео Вальдес всё-таки обнял его.

* * *

— Не думаешь, что вечеринка подходит к концу — прошло какое-то время, прежде чем прозвучал этот вопрос.  
— Да, пожалуй, — отозвался Лео. И, теперь уже, приятели двинулись в сторону выхода.

По дороге домой Лео начал задумываться над тем, чтобы последовать за своей мечтой, наплевав на надпись на запястье.  
Возможно, придти сюда было не такой уж и плохой идеей.


	4. Я вытащу тебя со дна этой жизни

— Мистер Вальдес, уходите и больше не просите меня больше об этом! — дверь в кабинет директора захлопнулась прямо перед носом Лео. Парень стоял несколько минут, смотря куда-то в пустоту, а после подошёл к стене и, прижавшись к ней спиной, обессилино скатился по ней на пол. Ученики проходили мимо, не замечаю Вальдеса, лишь иногда кидая на него взгляды, на которые парень не обращал никакого внимания. Это ведь совершенно нормально, когда девятиклассник сидит на полу возле кабинета директора. Совершенно нормально… Это никого не должно волновать. Не должно…  
Спустя какое-то время прозвенел звонок, подростки начали расходиться по кабинетам. Все, кроме Лео. Он не хотел провести ещё несколько часов, слушая скучные лекции учителей, а может и всю жизнь. «Лучше провести урок под дверью и получить за это выговор, чем тратить жизнь на скучные вещи!»  
— Разве ты не должен быть на уроке? — послышался знакомый голос, разрушив, уже ставшую привычной, тишину. Вальдес поднял голову и увидел перед собой растрёпанное темноволосое чудо в спортивной форме различных оттенков чёрного — Нико ди Анджело.  
— А ты? — ответил парень вопросом на вопрос, не поднимаясь с пола.  
— А у меня особые отношения с мечами и медиком, — Нико поставил свой увешанный значками рюкзак рядом с Лео, а сам сел напротив парня. — Ты всё ещё не ответил на мой вопрос.  
— Я просто не хочу идти на урок.  
— И ты не выбрал места лучше, чтобы прогулять его, чем кабинет директора? Рассказывай, что случилось, Вальдес. — скрестил руки на груди ди Анджело.  
— Очередная попытка пойти по той специальности, по которой я сам желаю, не увенчавшаяся успехом.  
— И ты так просто сдашься?  
— Я определённо не то что достал руководство этой просьбой, я их заебал. — Он ненадолго замолчал. — Похоже, теперь меня просто из вредности не допускают. — На пару минут в коридоре снова повисла тишина.  
— Вставай, — внезапно сказал Нико приказным тоном, тоже поднимаясь с пола.  
— Чего? Зачем это?  
— Ты сидишь прямо под дверью, зайти мешаешь, — он слегка пнул Лео носком своих чёрных кед.  
— Что ты задумал, Нико?  
— Вытащить тебя со дна колодца этой жизни. Вставай. — Теперь парень послушал его и поднялся. — А сейчас мы вместе зайдём в кабинет директора и мы не выйдем пока не добьёмся своего, понял?  
— Чего «своего»?  
— Ты сам уже давно наплевал на эту глупую надпись, теперь наплюй на правила, что ограничивают и стань художником.  
— Кто-то явно переиграл, а «Детройт» — Нико уже не слушал Вальдеса, он просто схватил его за руку и потащил в кабинет.

— Мистер Ди, добавьте этому придурку искусство в расписание, — ввалившись в кабинет потребовал ди Анджело.  
— Мистер Анжела, я не имею права…  
— Ди Анджело, сэр, — перебил Нико.  
— Не важно, ди Жужжело, я не имею права добавлять в его расписание, — мистер Ди махнул рукой в сторону Лео, — абсолютно все предметы, что этот умник захочет. Он ведь завалит свою успеваемость!  
— Так я ведь не завалил, а мне Вы добавили все предметы, на которые я хотел ходить, даже больше. Что мешает Вам добавить ему в расписание пару уроков искусств в неделю?  
— Не могу и всё!  
— А если под мою ответственность? — вдруг спросил Нико.  
— Нико, нет, — тихо сказал стоявший рядом Лео.  
— Нико, да, — также тихо ответил ди Анджело.  
— Что значит «под Вашу ответственность»?  
— Это значит, что если он не справится, то вы можете завалить меня по тем предметам, где я и так плох, а его снять с искусств. Хуже от этого Вам точно не будет.  
— Спятил?! — вмешался Вальдес.  
— До конца года! — произнёс директор.  
— Ладно, — как-то безразлично отозвался ди Анджело.  
— По рукам! — ответил мистер Ди. — Леви, можешь считать, что сегодня твой учебный день окончен. Зайди за своим расписанием завтра.

— Сдурел?! — закрыв за собой дверь, спросил Лео. — Ты, вроде, собирался вытаскивать меня со дна, а не тонуть вместе.  
— А ты хотел стать художником. Получите, распишитесь.  
— Ты псих. Безумец. Обожаю тебя.  
— Ох, спасибо, — Нико поднял свой рюкзак. — Не будь так негативно настроен, ладно? До завтра, — ди Анджело махнул рукой на прощание и двинулся вперёд по коридору. В школе прозвенел звонок, толпы учеников хлынули из своих кабинетов. А Лео всё стоял и думал об этом свободном парне-воронёнке.


	5. Но ведь ты мог вылететь!

Прошёл месяц. Месяц, за который в жизни Лео кое-что всё-таки изменилось. И всё дело в этом странном парне, которому до лампочки мнение окружающих о нём и с которым Вальдес так удачно столкнулся на вечеринке. Кто мог подумать, что благодаря Нико, будущий инженер получит шанс стать будущим художником? Точно не Лео.

— Хэй, Нико. — окликнул Вальдес ди Анджело, которого инженер нашёл у его шкафчика.  
— И тебе привет, _художник._ — Он всегда называл так Лео, а тот в свою очередь не возражал.  
— Нам ведь завтра выдадут табели за семестр, верно? — нервно поинтересовался парень.  
— Ага, и табели, и выпускные альбомы, и прочую фигню. А что?  
— Ну… у меня до сих пор не готов проект по искусству… — признался Лео.  
— Это тот, который на твою оценку в семестре должен повлиять, да? — бросил Нико взгляд на парня, закрывая свой шкафчик.  
— Да. Слушай, ты не мог бы задержаться со мной после занятий и оценить работу?  
— После занятий? Лео, у нас перемены по часу, я могу и раньше.  
— Нет, не можешь. Я ещё не закончил.  
— Лео! Ты, блять… Как ты?! Агрх. — Он взглянул на время. — У тебя есть ещё четыре часа, чтобы закончить работу. Какие у тебя остались уроки?  
— Алгебра и информатика.  
— Значит так, сейчас мы идём к Уиллу.  
— Уиллу? — не понял Вальдес.  
— Солас. Наш медик, — пояснил Нико.  
— У нас есть медик?! — удивился инженер-художник.  
— Слушай дальше. Мы идём к Уиллу, я попрошу освобождение для нас двоих и мы пойдём заканчивать твой проект.  
— А тебе зачем?  
— Я буду тебе помогать. Знаешь, ты, вроде, умный, но иногда такой идиот.  
— Приму это за комплимент.  
А дальше ди Анджело схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону медицинского кабинета.

* * *

— Уилл, нужна твоя помощь, — влетая в кабинет без стука, произнёс Нико.  
— Что снова с мячом не поладил? — глядя на парня из-за стёкол своих очков, спросил Солас.  
— Очень смешно, — ответил ди Анджело, слыша как Лео за его спиной еле сдерживает смех. — Вообще, этому придурку нужно освобождение до конца дня или он не сдаст предмет.  
— Хорошо, Нико, я выпишу вам двоим по освобождению, но ты до конца недели не будешь сражаться со школьным инвентарём, — сказал Уилл уже выписывая справки.  
— Так завтра же последний день в этом семестре.  
<tab> — За два дня ты ничего и не сможешь натворить.  
— Но…  
— Никаких «но», это предписание врача. — Уилл отдал Нико две бумажки и двенадцатиклассники ушли на поиски пустого кабинета.

* * *

Пятнадцать минут поиска, и вот парни нашли кабинет и уже перенесли туда работу Вальдеса.  
— Лео? — позвал ди Анджело.  
— Да?  
— А ты точно не наложал с анотомией? — Нико смотрел на рисунок парня с крыльями.  
— Да не, нормально, — отмахнулся инженер. — Если что, закрою крыльями.  
— И перья ты нормально нарисуешь?  
— Ага, — Лео уже смешал нужные ему цвета и окунул в краску кисть.  
— А не слишком бледный цвет? — спросил ди Анджело.  
— Тихо, — сказал отозвался Вальдес. — Я художник, я так вижу. — он заложил кисть за ухо.  
— Ну-ну, художник, когда будешь доставать кисть, волосы не перепачкай. — С этими словами Нико отошёл от инженера, сел за одну из парт и достал свои наушники. Ближайший час он не беспокоил Лео.

— Нико? — кажется, кто-то снял с него наушники. — Нико, ты что спишь?  
— Нет, что ты, я всего лишь закрыл глаза и отправился в мир грёз, — ответил ди Анджело, потирая глаза ото сна. — Какой сейчас час?  
— Уроки уже закончались, — ответил Вальдес, садясь неподалёку.  
— А ты закончил работу? — зевая, спросил Нико.  
— Ну, иначе бы я тебя не будил. Ты слишком милый, когда спишь, знаешь?  
— Я не милый, я зло во плоти! — изобразил обиду парень.  
— Ага, прямо как котёнок. — улыбаясь, ответил художник. — Оценишь работу?  
Тёмные крылья и волосы, бледное лицо и большие карие глаза.  
— Я просто подумал… — заговорил Лео, — твоя фамилия переводится как ангел, мне показалось, что тебе подошёл бы такой образ.  
— Лео, я… не знаю, что сказать.  
— Скажи, что думаешь о картине.  
— Я думаю, что за неё тебе поставят «A», — ответил Нико. Он крепко обнял Вальдеса, но, спохватившись, быстро отстранился. — Не забудь поставить подпись, когда картина высохнет, художник. — Ди Анджело взял свою сумку и, попрощавшись, выскочил из кабинета.

* * *

— Ты не поверишь! — произнёс счастливый парень. — Я получил «A» за ту работу! И по итогам семестра я отличник.  
— Почему не поверю? В это очень легко верится, — Нико улыбнулся другу. Прошёл целый день с того момента, как они сидели в пустом кабинете и Лео рисовал картину. — Рад за тебя.  
— А как твои дела? — поинтересовался инженер и кивнул на табель в руках ди Анджело.  
— Всё отлично. — Ложь.  
— Не выглядишь так, будто всё прекрасно. — сложив руки на груди, ответил Вальдес.  
— Что тебе от меня надо, Лео? Чтобы я сказал, что меня могут исключить? Что если я не исправлю оценки в следующем семестре, то могу остаться на второй год? Или что если бы ты провалился меня могли бы завалить по абсолютно любому предмету или по всем вовсе? Что тебе сказать, Лео?  
Нико был на грани истерики и Лео это прекрасно понимал. Он знал, что мальчик-ворон не любит прикосновения, но всё, что художник мог сейчас сделать это обнять того, кто открыл ему дверь в будущее мечты.  
— Ты не останешься на второй год, — инженер аккуратно гладил парня по голове, обнимая его, — тебя не исключат, всё будет хорошо, а оценки ничего не значат. Нико, если надпись на руке не может определять кто я, то какие-то оценки в табели тем более не могут определять твоё будущее и кем ты являешься.  
Прозвенел звонок на последний урок в этом семестре. Ни Лео, ни Нико не сдвинулись с места, пока в коридоре не повисла тишина и не осталось никого кроме них двоих. Вальдес не мог бросить его одного в пустом коридоре в таком состоянии.  
— Хэй, Нико, — позвал художник, — как насчёт сбежать из школы на час раньше, купить мороженое, украсть тележку из какого-нибудь гипермаркета и кататься на ней до конца дня?  
— Но, — ди Анджело высвободился из объятий Лео, — сейчас ведь конец декабря.  
— Но это не значит, что мы не можем купить мороженое. — Он взял за руку мальчика-ангела и они направились к выходу из школы.


	6. Обещай верить в чудо

Это было декабрьское утро. Нико хотел весь день проваляться в постели, смотря рождественские фильмы и пересматривая эпизоды «Доктора Кто», но его планы нарушил снежок, громко ударивший в его окно. Ди Анджело поднялся с кровати и подошёл к окну. Только парень собрался его открыть, как в стекло прилетел второй снежок, от неожиданности Нико отшатнулся, почти упав. Он выглянул в окно. Внизу стоял Лео Вальдес, улыбаясь так широко, что даже с высоты второго этажа это было видно.  
— Ну и что ты здесь делаешь? — наконец открыв окно, прокричал ди Анджело.  
— Да вот, тебя жду! — так же громко ответил Лео. — Пошли гулять?  
— Ты шутишь? — удивился парень.  
— Ну, Нико, это же первый снег!  
— Уже жалею, что согласился тогда поесть с тобой мороженое. — пробурчал себе под нос Нико, но… — Дай мне пару минут, чтобы собраться, — всё же согласился на предложение.  
— Ты об этом не пожалеешь! — крикнул Вальдес, когда ди Анджело уже закрывал окно.  
«А я в этом и не сомневаюсь» — подумал Нико.  
На самом деле ему нравилась компания Лео. Тем кто не знаком с Вальдесом могло показаться, что он клоун или заучка, но на деле он был просто невероятным. Он мог пойти против системы, на что осмелился бы далеко не каждый, он был в меру умён и любознателен. Он шутил так часто, порой не в попад, что его можно было бы назвать шутом, но когда кто-то действительно в нём нуждался Лео был рядом, готовый помочь. Он был тем, с кем ди Анджело был не против провести этот день.

* * *

— Хейзел, я ухожу! — сказал Нико, надевая тёплую куртку и полосатый шарф.  
— Значит ли это то, что я могу забрать все те вкусняшки, которые ты унёс к себе? — спросила девушка, показываясь из гостиной.  
— Ладно, но оставь мне пачку чипсов. — И парень вышел из дома.

Лео лежал прямо на дороге и делал снежного ангела, не замечая вышедшего ди Анджело.  
— Вставай, — Нико легонько пнул его по ноге, — или ты хочешь чтоб тебя машина сбила?  
— Я уже лежу, как она может меня сбить? — улыбнувшись, ответил Вальдес, всё же вставая и начиная оттряхиваться от снега.  
— Действительно, всего лишь переедет.  
— Вот везде тебе надо искать негатив, — пробурчал художник. — Хоть раз пробовал сделать ангела на снегу?  
— Нет, — ответил Нико, складывая руки на груди. — Как по мне это глупое занятие.  
— Зато весёлое. Может ты и на коньках ни разу не катался?  
— Нет. Я ненавижу зиму.  
— Потому и ненавидишь, что ты ещё не знаешь настоящую зиму, которая полна волшебства и веселья, — произнёс Лео, хватая друга за руку. — Бежим! — вдруг крикнул он, и сорвался с места, потянув за собой Нико.

* * *

— Стой! Лео!  
Они пробежали уже около трёх кварталов, но, казалось, Вальдес и не думал останавливаться. Ещё квартал, ещё и ещё, похоже, ди Анджело уже сбился со счёта. Куда они бежали? Это знал только Лео. Бегут ли они вообще куда-то или это бесцельное путешествие в никуда? Как долго они ещё будут нестись в эту неизвестность? Где они находятся сейчас? И ещё огромное количество схожих вопросов крутились в голове мальчика с полосатым шарфом.  
Только Нико немного погрузился в свои мысли, как художник затормозил. Всё это время инженер держал парня за руку, потому сейчас, когда ди Анджело заскользил по замёрзшим лужам, не дал ему упасть.  
— Чтоб… я хоть раз… согласился погулять… с тобой… — произнёс Нико, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Да брось, зато посмотри как здесь красиво! — ответил Лео, и принялся ловить снежинки ртом. Вроде, они были где-то в центре города. Вокруг горели огни гирлянд, на площади, где они находились, стояла огромная ёлка, здесь была новогодняя ярмарка и каток, отовсюду были слышны рождественские песни.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что, даже не пролежав на земле и секунды, снег уже грязный? — спустя пару минут, отдышавшись, спросил ди Анджело.  
— А ты знаешь, что ты зануда? — съязвил Вальдес.  
— Ладно, один-один — сказал Нико, уже формируя снежок.  
— А разве не один-ноль? — задал вопрос художник, поворачиваясь к другу. В этот момент парень бросил свой снежный снаряд в инженера, попадая ему куда-то в плечо. — Ох, ну это война! — произнёс Лео. Они играли в снежки, пускай у инженера и были немного другие планы на этот день.

* * *

— Лео?  
— Да?  
— Зачем ты привёл меня сюда?  
Это был закат. Друзья давно набросались снежками, успели купить кофе в ближайшей кофейне, сделать пару-тройку ангелов на снегу и многое другое, что обычно делают зимой, сейчас они просто наслаждались моментом, сидя на скамейке, смотря на усыпанную огнями ёлку и слушая звучавшие из колонок на площади песни Фрэнка Синатры. Нико уже был готов записать этот день в лучшие в своей жизни.  
— Ну, ты сказал, что никогда не катался на коньках, — художник посмотрел на ди Анджело, улыбнувшись уголками губ. А в мыслях Нико пронеслось, что этот парень — грёбанное искусство.  
— Ты мне предлагаешь пойти на каток что ли?  
— А почему нет?  
— Ну может потому, что я не умею кататься и у нас нет коньков?  
— Подумаешь проблема, — фыркнул Вальдес, вставая со скамьи. — Здесь можно взять коньки на прокат. Так, — он поклонился, изображая джентльмена, приглашающего девушку на танец, — не откажите ли Вы мне в приглашении, покататься на коньках.  
— Ты ужасен, Вальдес, — закатил глаза ди Анджело. — Я не могу тебе отказать. — Он встал с места, и вместе с Лео направился в сторону катка.

* * *

День подошёл к концу, на улице уже давно было темно, а Нико и Лео только возвращались домой. Они шли не торопясь, обсуждая всё, что приходило в голову, смеясь с абсолютно не смешных шуток, но разве кого-то волнует какие они, если рядом тот человек, с которым ты не против провести несколько недель на необитаемом острове.  
— Нико? — позвал инженер, когда парни дошли до дома ди Анджело.  
— М? — отозвался мальчик в шарфике.  
— Можешь мне кое-что пообещать? — спросил Вальдес.  
— Что именно ты хочешь, чтобы я пообещал? — задал встречный вопрос Нико, уже поднимаясь на крыльцо.  
— Обещай верить в чудо.  
— Обещаю. — ответил мальчик-ворон, на что художник улыбнулся. — Лео, я могу о кое-чём тебя попросить?  
— Можешь, — просто сказал Вальдес.  
— Обещай не бросать свою мечту и стать художником.  
— Клянусь.


	7. Давай заключим сделку?

С того дня прошло уже две недели, начался второй семестр. Лео и Нико виделись ещё пару раз на каникулах, о чём никто из них не жалел.  
— Привет, Нико, — Вальдес снова нашёл друга у шкафчика.  
— И тебе привет, инженер-художник, — не глядя, отозвался ди Анджело. — Что-то хотел?  
— Да, слушай, до конца года ещё четыре с половиной месяца.  
— И? — безучастно ответил парень.  
— И, насколько я знаю, твои оценки по техническим наукам лучше не становятся. А мне на искусстве не помешает мнение кого-то со стороны, кому я доверяю.  
— Вау, ты доверяешь мне? А не слишком опрометчиво? — взглянул на друга Нико.  
— Я предлагаю тебе заключить сделку. Я помогаю тебе подтянуть оценки, а ты мне свою критику.  
— То есть, ты просто просишь меня говорить то, что я думаю о твоих работах, а ты спасаешь меня от не аттестации? — уточнил ди Анджело.  
— Что-то вроде того, — ответил художник.  
— Я в деле, — согласился парень.  
— Класс. Предлагаю встретиться у меня после занятий и…  
— Это что, свидание? — не дослушав, спросил Нико.  
— Что? Нет! Я… эм… — залился краской Лео.  
— Да брось, я пошутил. В моём вкусе блондины с голубыми глазами. Прости, Лео, ты не очень похож на такого. — Ответа не последовало. Прозвенел звонок. Ди Анджело закрыл свой шкафчик, и сказал: — Увидимся после занятий. — Он ушёл, а художник ещё долго стоял в коридоре, смотря ему в след.

* * *

Уроки закончились. Лео ждал друга у выхода, на крыльце школы, когда начался снегопад.  
— Объяснишь мне геометрию? — послышалось за спиной Вальдеса.  
— Мы, вроде, для этого и идём ко мне, — обернулся он. Нико улыбнулся художнику, и они пошли домой к инженеру.

К счастью, идти было не далеко. Спустя примерно двадцать минут они уже стояли у входной двери, пока Лео возился с замком.  
Стоило распахнуться двери, а друзьям зайти внутрь, как на Вальдеса набросился большой рыжий пёс, сразу начавший лизать лицо художника.  
— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть собака, — произнёс Нико.  
— Это Фестус, — ответил Лео. — Фестус, это Нико, он друг.  
— Привет, Фестус. — Ди Анджело присел на корточки перед псом и почесал его за ухом. В ответ на это питомец лизнул руку парня.  
— Ты ему нравишься, — заметил инженер. — Чай, кофе или математика? — предложил Вальдес, заходя на кухню и оставляя Нико в коридоре наедине с собакой.  
— Кофе был бы кстати, — ответил друг, вставая с пола, тут же отправившись в сторону кухни.  
Они просидели полчаса, попивая горячие напитки, Нико — кофе, Лео — горячий шоколад, и болтая ни о чём и обо всём на свете. Оказалось, что художник уже давно живёт в этом доме один со своим псом и что Нико и Хейзел видят отца исключительно по праздникам, так как у того бизнес в Нью-Йорке. Что ди Анджело хочет стать писателем и что давно отказался бы от всех ненужных для него предметов, но система не позволяла. Выяснилось, что Вальдес не видел последний фильм о Мстителях и Нико пообещал, что обязательно заставит художника его посмотреть. Они бы и дальше общались, пускай чашки давно были пусты, но ди Анджело пришёл сюда не за этим и Лео об этом помнил. Друзья взяли свои рюкзаки и поднялись на второй этаж, в комнату Вальдеса.  
Это было большое и хорошо освещённое помещение. Пускай Лео и сказал, что работает со своими железяками в гараже, стол его был завален различными деталями и инструментами. Нико заметил, что инженер использовал некоторые шестерёнки и пружинки для декора своей комнаты, то тут, то там он видел элементы механизмов, которые были просто прикреплены к стенам и мебели. Кровать была выкрашена в медный цвет, как и ножки рабочего стола. Тёмный деревянный шкаф с огромным зеркалом вокруг которого были «рассыпаны» детали, выглядящие так, будто их вытащили из старых часов. Тумбочка, стоявшая слева от кровати, была такого же цвета, что и шкаф с окрашенными в медный ручками. В какой-то момент мальчик-ворон подумал, что именно так выглядела бы комната гения-изобретателя, сбежавшего из какой-нибудь стимпанковской истории.  
— Можешь сказать что именно тебе сложно даётся? — спросил Лео, убирая со стола инструменты, гайки, кисти и краски. Только сейчас Нико заметил, что в комнате инженера было несколько небольших холстов, а на столе лежал раскрытый скетчбук. — Думаю, тогда я смог бы объяснить тебе темы несколько быстрее.  
— Я не совсем понимаю синусы, косинусы и прочие штуки, — признался ди Анджело.  
— В выпускном классе?  
— Я болел когда мы проходили эту тему, а самому наверстать не вышло.  
Они сидели за уроками до позднего вечера, разбирая то те, то другие темы, шутя и отвлекаясь на то, чтобы сменить игравший трек. Домой Нико ушёл часам к одиннадцати, когда за окном давно было темно, небо было усыпано звёздами, а на землю срывался снег, скрывая дорогу белым одеялом и отражая свет фонарей. Сестра не стала задавать ему никаких вопросов, потому парень просто поднялся на второй этаж, в свою комнату, и, надев любимую футболку с черепами, лёг спать.


	8. Нарисуй меня, как одну из своих француженок

Шёл март. Нико и Лео продолжали встречаться для занятий математикой и физикой, чтобы ди Анджело помог художнику с некоторыми работами или чтобы просто повеселиться. Оценки мальчика-ворона заметно улучшились, а мечта о колледже в Нью-Йорке стала казаться более реалистичной.  
Вот и сейчас Нико сидел на скучном уроке алгебры, мыслями уже находясь в Нью-Йорке, пока в него не прилетела бумажка-записка. Можно было подумать, что какой-то умник решил лишний раз поиздеваться над парнем, потому что он «пустой», но такого не могло случиться с ди Анджело. Единственная причина по которой его не задирали это то, что Нико мог постоять за себя и все это прекрасно знали, как знали и то, что его лучше не злить.  
Парень развернул бумажку, вырвавшую его из мыслей. _«Мне нужна помощь с работой. Пойдём после этого урока ко мне? — Лео»_

Ученики покинули кабинет со звонком. Вальдес догнал друга как раз у выхода из аудитории.  
— Ну так что? — сразу задал вопрос художник.  
— Ладно, — согласился ди Анджело. — Но сначала зайдём ко мне, не хочу тащиться вечером домой с рюкзаком полным тетрадей и учебников.

* * *

Спустя несколько часов и пару чашек кофе они уже были дома у Лео. Вальдес оставил друга со своим псом, а сам, сказав что ему нужно немного прибраться в комнате, отправился наверх. К тому моменту, как инженер вернулся, Нико уже был завален на пол Фестусом, который радостно лизал лицо парня.  
— Фестус, неужели ты так соскучился по Нико? Иди ко мне, — позвал он собаку, присев на корточки. Пёс практически сразу подошёл к нему, забыв о мальчишке в чёрном. — Кто хороший мальчик? Кто? — говорил Лео, чеша пузо своему любимцу. — Да ты.  
Смотря на это ди Анджело не вольно начал улыбаться.  
— Всё, Фестус. — спустя время произнёс художник. — Нам надо работать. — он в последний раз потрепал собаку за ухом, и они пошли на второй этаж.

Войдя в комнату Лео, Нико развалился на кровати друга, пока тот перебирал кисти, краски и прочие материалы для творчества.  
— Хэй, Лео. — Вальдес обернулся. — Нарисуй меня как одну из своих француженок, — улыбнувшись, сказал ди Анджело. Он достал наушники из кармана джинсов и принялся их распутывать.  
— С удовольствием, мадам, но сначала натюрморт.  
— Бля, Вальдес, ты серьёзно позвал меня ради натюрморта?  
— Мне просто нравится работать когда ты рядом. Спокойней становиться что ли. Не знаю.  
— Романтик хренов.  
— Слушай, принцесса, если ты будешь ворчать у меня за спиной, пока я работаю над этим натюрмортом, то я не нарисую тебя как одну из моих француженок.  
— И всё? — фыркнул Нико.  
— Как бонус, могу въебать, поэтому лучше заткнись, Нико.  
— Кажется ты не умеешь угрожать, художник. — Наконец разобравшись с проводами, ди Анджело заткнул уши наушниками, давая Лео завершить его работу.

* * *

Кажется он снова уснул. Когда Нико проснулся, напротив него сидел Лео с карандашом и скетчбуком в руках и что-то рисовал.  
— Лео, что ты делаешь? — потирая глаза, задал вопрос парень.  
— Тихо. — отмахнулся инженер.  
— Лео…  
— Нико, лучше не двигайся. В идеале — засни обратно.  
— Вальдес, ответь, блять, на вопрос.  
— Рисую тебя как француженку, сам же просил.  
— Но ведь я пошутил.  
— А я нет. — в уголках его губ появилась улыбка.  
— И много у тебя было француженок? — спросил ди Анджело.  
— Одна, — на удивление легко ответил художник.  
— И как же её звали?  
— Её звали Калипсо.  
— А какая она была? — не унимался мальчик-ворон.  
— Она была невероятная. Волосы цвета карамели, волшебные тёмные глаза, запах корицы и вера в то, что мечты, какими бы они не были сумасшедшими — всегда сбываются. Возможно этим она даже походила на тебя.  
— Лео… — художник говорил о ней с такой любовью и лаской, что Нико побоялся задавать свой следующий вопрос. Что же между ними было, почему Лео не вспоминал о ней раньше?  
— Да?  
— А где Калипсо сейчас? — всё же спросил парень.  
— Я бы и сам хотел это знать. — вздохнул инженер. — Она уехала в Нью-Йорк, поступать в колледж искусств пару лет назад.  
— Художница?  
— Пустая.


	9. Будущее ждёт

Июнь. Время шло, выпускные экзамены становились всё ближе, а Лео Вальдес и Нико ди Анджело даже думать не собирались, что после школы их пути разойдутся. Прошло несколько месяцев с того момента, как художник рассказал мальчику-ворону о Калипсо. Через пару дней после этого Нико предложил поехать вместе с ним в Нью-Йорк, куда он сам и собирался, поступить в Академию Искусств и, возможно, отыскать ту самую «пустую девочку». Согласился ли Лео? Конечно. Был ли рад этому ди Анджело? Разумеется.

— Нико, ты уверен что не завалишь математику? — Это был вечер перед экзаменом. Этой ночью мальчик-ворон остался дома у художника.  
— А куда я денусь? — пожал плечами Нико, потягивая кофе на кухне. — Или ты предлагаешь мне воспользоваться шпаргалками? — Казалось, что ди Анджело не волновался вовсе, в то время как Лео был весь на нервах.  
— Нет-нет, что ты… Хотя…  
— Лео, нет. — оборвал Нико инженера. — Я всё сдам и без всяких подсказок. А вот тебе не помешало бы выпить успокоительного, — Лео зевнул, это был поздний час. Заметив это, ди Анджело добавил: — а ещё лучше пойти спать.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав. — он побрёл в сторону лестницы. — Сладких снов, Нико.  
— И тебе не умереть во сне.  
— Приму это за пожелание спокойной ночи.

* * *

— Нико, ты спишь? — сквозь сон парень услышал шёпот. «Лео, — пронеслось у него в мыслях. — иди спать.» Ди Анджело почувствовал как его укрыли пледом и тепло рук художника. Мило. «А который сейчас час? Почему он не спит?»  
Прошло ещё какое-то время и Нико почувствовал вкусный и манящий запах еды. «Он что, не закрыл дверь? Это блинчики так пахнут?»

— Это запрещённый приём, Лео, — произнёс парень войдя в кухню. Вальдес обернулся на голос друга, на его лице было лёгкое непонимание. — Твои блинчики слишком вкусно пахнут, — пояснил Нико.  
— Оу, спасибо. — он улыбнулся.  
— Который час? — спросил мальчик-ворон, садясь за стол.  
— Шесть утра.  
— Шесть?! Лео, ты свихнулся? Нам же только к девяти надо, а до школы идти максимум минут двадцать.  
— А ещё мне нужно погулять с Фестусом. И потом, Нико, я тебя не будил.  
— И всё равно, это не повод вставать так рано.  
— Тогда и эти блинчики только мои, — ответил Вальдес, ставя на стол тарелку со стопкой блинов.  
— Зараза.  
— Учусь у тебя, — он подарил Нико ещё одну улыбку. — Оставь и мне что-нибудь, ладно? — попросил инженер, а после покинул кухню. Где-то из коридора послышался его голос, звавший пса на прогулку, а через время он покинул дом.

* * *

Ди Анджело сдал работу примерно полчаса назад и всё это время ждал, пока выйдет Лео.  
— Ну как, написал? — Наконец показался художник.  
— Ага. Удивительно, что ты не закончил раньше, чем я.  
— Просто мне надо было всё перепроверить.  
— Признайся, ты просто долго писал эссе.  
— Ну не всем же быть писателями, — закатил глаза художник, а после всё же улыбнулся другу. — Хэй, Нико.  
— М?  
— Выходит, что мы только что закончили школу.  
— Не, нам ещё не выдали дипломы и…  
— Да брось, ди Анджело. Пошли в пиццерию, отпразднуем.  
— Не хочу пиццу.  
— Макдоналдс? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил Вальдес.  
— Так бы сразу и сказал.

* * *

Прошло ещё две недели, прежде чем они узнали результаты SAT. За это время Нико съел больше мороженого, чем за всю свою жизнь (кто ж знал, что Лео так любит эту сладость), а художник нарисовал ещё пару портретов мальчика-ворона в своём скетчбуке.

— Лео, что ты тут делаешь? — это были закат и крыша дома Вальдеса. С начала этого месяца ди Анджело слишком часто бывал у друга в любое время дня и ночи.  
— Всего лишь любуюсь небом, — коротко ответил Лео. — Люблю смотреть на закаты, они такие красивые.  
— Небо как небо, — произнёс Нико, выбираясь к художнику через окно спальни. — Разве что не такое голубое.  
— Нико, ты помнишь своё обещание? — взглянул на того Вальдес.  
— Я обещал верить в чудо, Лео, а не видеть в каждой мелочи картину из галереи, — фыркнул ди Анджело. — Кстати, пришли результаты экзамена.  
— И сколько у тебя баллов?  
— А твои тебя не интересуют?  
— Хм-м… — наиграно задумался художник. — Не, мне твой результат куда интереснее.  
— Ладно. 637. — сдался Нико. — Что насчёт твоих? Я могу сказать тебе здесь и сейчас или ты залезешь обратно в дом и посмотришь сам.  
— И что же у меня? — в уголках губ Лео появилась улыбка.  
— Кхм-кхм… — театрально прокашлялся ди Анджело. — Мистер Вальдес, я рад Вам сообщить, что по выпускному экзамену вы набрали 781 балл и сильно лоханулись с эссе.  
— Ой, да ну тебя, — отвернулся художник. — Подожди здесь, ладно? — спустя пару минут сказал он и влез в окно.  
— Что ты задумал, Лео? — ответа не последовало.  
Вальдес вернулся минут через десять с чёрной ручкой, зажатой в зубах.  
— Дай мне руку, — попросил парень.  
— Что? Зачем? — не понял мальчик, так сильно похожий на ворона.  
— Просто дай, без вопросов.  
И Нико протянул. Художник снял колпачок с ручки, и её наконечник коснулся кожи «пустого».  
— Всё. — произнёс Лео. Ди Анджело не смотрел на руку, он смотрел в глаза никогда неунывающему художнику, что в каждой мелочи искал красоту. — В нашу первую встречу ты сказал: «Не важно что говорит эта глупая надпись, сегодня ты — художник». Знаешь, Нико, мне плевать что у тебя нет надписи вовсе, ты — писатель. — На запястье Нико аккуратным почерком было выведено всего одно слово: « _писатель_ ».  
— Слушай, а я могу тебя обнять? — спросил Нико, глядя то на своё запястье, то на художника.  
— Ты, вроде, не фанат прикосновений, но можешь попробовать.

* * *

Это была середина августа. Друзья переехали в Нью-Йорк пару недель назад и снимали квартиру в Квинс. Хейзел часто звонила брату и спрашивала как у него дела. Пускай Нико и не сильно любил, когда его доставали подобным образом, ему было приятно, что сестра за него переживает. Лео приняли в Академию Искусств, а ди Анджело пошёл учиться на журналиста. «Я ещё успею стать писателем, и, как по мне, журналистика это интересно.»

— Нико? — Вечер, квартира в Нью-Йорке и любимый сериал. Что может быть лучше?  
— А?  
— А что дальше?  
— Будущее. — Только будущее, в котором ты следуешь своей мечте.


End file.
